


Loser

by creepy_shetan



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Tennis, blatant punctuation abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_shetan/pseuds/creepy_shetan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys bet on a single game of tennis.</p><p>(Originally posted 2010/1/20 as a fill for a prompt.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loser

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yoruichiyoshi12](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=yoruichiyoshi12).



As practice was nearing its end for the day, Ryoma casually walked by where Kaidoh was stretching, racquet slung over his shoulder and not even sparing a glance in his sempai's direction as he uttered just the right combination of only a few words -- plenty enough to elicit the desired aggravated response from the viper -- and thus a friendly (heated) challenge was thrown down: a simple game of tennis under the guise of cooling down (in front of Tezuka, anyway), but made more interesting with the basic "if I win, you have to..." wager in place (that most of the rest of the club _happened_ to overhear).

Kaidoh wasn't worried -- he'd been developing a new technique recently that he hadn't revealed to Echizen (or most of the others) yet, but was more than willing to do so today to wipe that smug look off the kid's face; at first the game was going in his favor (15-0, 15-15, 30-15)... that is, until he actually used his move and thought he'd done so quite successfully, but somehow Ryoma _returned with an even quicker shot down the line_ (30-30), causing Kaidoh to retaliate earlier in the next rally with a heavier double-handed variation from a different starting position and _still_ Ryoma was not fooled, _expecting_ the changes and reaching the ball just in time to whack a winner past his sempai (30-40), and then while Kaidoh just stood there slack-jawed and staring at the ball's mark on the court, he finished off his opponent with an ace (final score 0-1, game Echizen).

Walking towards the net to shake hands, Kaidoh was at a complete loss as to what the hell had just happened -- it couldn't simply be a case of Echizen being Echizen -- and was stirred from his thoughts by Ryoma stating his terms: Kaidoh was on cleaning duty for the next week (a chore usually assigned to the less fortunate kohai members) _by himself_... _fan-freakin-tastic_... but then, as he rolled his eyes, let out a hissing sigh, and prepared to perform a classic facepalm, a flash of light caught his gaze -- Inui, standing off to the side of their small audience, adjusting his glasses, the slightest hint of a smirk on his lips -- and Kaidoh, thinking of all those stray tennis balls he would be hunting down, swore to take vengeance on a day that even the stats master wouldn't be able to predict.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: Prince of Tennis, author's choice, loser  
> The theme: 3 sentences  
> Originally posted [here](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/118990.html?thread=25678030#t25678030).  
> I only own the writing.


End file.
